Chloe's Midnight Fun With Derek II
by The Storymaker
Summary: Chloe and Derek enjoy their first night. READ AND REVIEW please! Possible continuation from here.
1. Chapter 1

After that, the movie version of my life switched gears into NC-17 territory, or at least R.

He moved his hand closer to me, trying to push aside my thong. Patience has never been one of Derek's strong points, and after a second of frustration, he broke the strap, letting the soaked cotton fall onto the sheets.

As his hand explored me, Derek looked into my eyes. There was something in his eyes I had never seen before- not protective- but ownership, for lack of better word. There was a darkness there, as he stroked my clit, a darkness which I had never seen before. Did I mention how sexy that was?

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" I asked, as my--now free-- hands moved lower down his body, across the hardness of his abs, and past his hips. Derek growled, and raised his hips off the bed, trying to meet my hands. Wonderfully teasing, I let my hands trail around his erection, never touching.

'Chloe," he moaned, his voice dropping lower than ever.

"Not yet, you haven't earned it," I teased, as I rode out the pleasure of his hand and those glorious little circles he was making.

With a growl, he dropped his hips, and we plunked back onto the bed- this time with his hands on my hips. "You haven't earned it," Derek countered in his husky voice. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really?" I lifted my hips, positioning my swollen flesh above his cock, just letting him touch me, but not enter. I groaned, and his hands gripped my hips tighter- I'd be bruised tomorrow. "Cause," I started to move in tight circles, drenching the tip of him, " I feel like I've earned it. All this time, _I've been such_," I let him enter me, barely, " _a good_," I move upwards, forcing him out, "_girl._ Don't I feel good?" His eyes glazed over, his eyelids half-closing at the feeling. "Well, if that's how you want it." I said, callously, and moved off of him altogether. He moved to pull me back onto him, fully this time, but I scooted down out of his reach and closer to the edge of the bed- we weren't touc anymore.

"Chloe," he whispered my name this time, one arm reaching towards me.

"No," I said, as one of the straps on my top slipped off my shoulder, "I have been so, so good all this time. I've waited. And now," I let the other strap fall, revealing my bare breasts. " you have to wait too."

He stared at my breasts, the nipples gone hard just looking at him. Derek's breath caught, and his hands balled up in the sheets.

Making _him_ wait, for a change? This was going to be fun.

Sitting there, on my knees, naked, I stared at him. I noticed his erection was so big, must have been painfully hard on him. So, I reached down, my right hand meeting the moisture between my legs eagerly. My left hand reached towards my breast, and started to tease at it. I slipped my index and middle fingers inside, throwing my head back.

When I looked at Derek, he was doing a little self-exploration of his own. His right hand was above him, death grip on the headboard. His other was gripped around his cock, tugging at himself as he watched me. His eyes had a wild look in them, and I'm sure they were a reflection of my own. Just watching him there, getting off on watching me, made me push my fingers inside faster- wishing they were his cock. His breathing was fast, so fast, and I started to moan while low growls ripped from his body.

"Wait-" I moaned, recognizing that this wasn't how I had imagined him coming for me the first time. He stopped, still watching me intently. I pulled my fingers out, and moved them to my mouth, my tongue peaking out. Derek moaned my name, and God, it sounded good.

"Do I deserve it, Derek?" I asked, moving closer.

"Yes." His voice answered, fighting for control.

"What do I deserve?" I whispered.

"Anything," strangled now," everything." And as soon as I got close enough, his hand whipped out to grab me, and flip me underneath him. So fast, so hard.

"What do I deserve?" He growled, as I could feel his hardness aching for me between my things, but not entering.

"Everything," I moaned, as he finally pushed inside.

_(To Be Continued . . . ?)_


	2. Sequel

**_Authors Note: Sorry for the wait! It will come quicker, after this. Thanks for all your reviews, and encouragement!! _**

* * *

I moved my hand to rest beside me, hoping to catch the warmth of him on my skin .. . only to feel pillow. I grumbled as the light pushed at my eyes, until I surrendered and opened them. Instead of seeing the man I love, I saw his pillow. Looks like he laid it sideways, moved my arm over it, and made a quick escape.

I guess that answers the age-old "morning after" awkwardness.

Before I could grumble too loudly, I heard someone moving around in the kitchen and the faint aroma of, dare I say it, waffles. Derek.

I closed my eyes, and instead of the usual blackness I was enveloped by the memory of last night. The feel of him, the smell of him. Every sound, every sensation, written into my memory. . . in HD. No, this was Blu-Ray quality. With Dolby surround sound.

"Foods almost done. I heard you get up." He called from the kitchen; very abrupt, very Derek-like. Just the sound of his voice, made me flash back to hearing him moan-

"Smells great." I answered, sitting up. Does last night mean there will be a sequel? I rolled out of bed, the sheet wrapped around me. Before I stepped out into the kitchen, I caught a look at myself in the mirror. Yikes. Serious bed head. I probably should have showered.

When I walked into the kitchen Derek was busy getting out O.J from the fridge. I mean Orange Juice, not Simpson. Although, that would be a serious plot twist.

"Hey," I whispered and slid into the chair. Why was I shy? I didn't need to be. I mean, it was good, wasn't it? I was. . . should I ask? No. Stupid Chloe. That's what stupid B-plot blondes do the morning after they first make love to the man of their life. . . three times. Still, I had this aching- no, not aching, bad word- _nagging _feeling in my gut that I didn't rock his world the way he. . .Well, rocked mine. So, caution was best. Or, at least easiest. Test the waters a bit.

"Wow," I said, as he placed some food in front of me, "I'm so tired. You?"

"No." Huh.

" You got up. I mean- you woke up earlier than me. Maybe it's those super senses? I mean, your werewolf reflexes and what not?" Ugh. Chloe, you can do better than this. I'm sure you don't need to hear him say how great you were in bed. Right?

A non committal grunt in response. We ate mostly in silence, but I watched as tension grew in his shoulders, his neck, the curve of his-

"Is something wrong?" Abruptly, he dropped his fork and asked.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"You normally talk all breakfast. Is something wrong?"

"What could possibly be wrong? I mean, I'm good. Or. . ." Deep breath. "Was I good?"

I swear, his O.J came out of his nose.

"WHAT?" Shock. I didn't see that much on his face, although after last night, I'd prefer to see other things. . .

"I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore. We never talked about last night. And I-I"

"Chloe," his voice, softer now, "how can you even ask me that?"

Oh, God. Was I _that_ bad? My face fell, and I turned away. Before I got up, Derek had moved over to kneel by me. So fast. Or maybe I was just distracted. Yeah, that's about right.

"Chloe," he stroked my face, "Chloe. I love you. How could last night not be the best night of my life?" I turned towards him, and wanted to believe it. But I was just me, Chloe Saunders, and guys had never been my forte. Especially a guy like Derek. I was better than this, really. Less self-conscious. Love should make me feel secure, but no one could make me feel this way but him.

"Do you mean that?" I could hear the strain in my voice, and tried to will it away.

"Chloe, I don't lie to you. How can I convince you that last night was… was…" He took a deep breath, I guess this was hard for him to. "Last night, feeling the warmth of you, your skin beneath me, under my hands, it was the best feeling I have ever had. What can I do to convince you? Make you understand?" I cupped his palm against my face.

"You know," I teased, a light smile tugging at my lips, "In the movie business, if a film does well, if. .. people… like it, they contract a sequel." A smile tugged at his lips, only there was nothing light about it. Dark, defiantly dark.

"I think that would be acceptable." And he swept me up from the table, hands going under my thighs.

I hope the sequel breaks the box office.


	3. Take You There

**Authors Note**: A lot of people have been saying that the problem with this story is they couldn't picture a 16 year old doing this. Good, because in this story they are not 15/16. They are 19. I thought this had been mentioned first chapter, but I am probably wrong! So, just so everyone knows, they are 19/20. That was the latest I thought they could go without jumping each other. Sorry for the lateness, but I am finally done my finals. Now, enjoy!

I want to say he swept me off my feet, and broke down the bedroom door without dropping me, while simultaneously whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

Not exactly.

Sure, he swept me off my feet. . . But then he was so caught up in the moment he slipped on a dishrag (I knew I should have cleaned up) and we toppled to the ground. I mustered up as much dignity as one in such situation can, and jumped up before him.

"Doesn't look like you're really up for _this _challenge." I teased, as I leered down at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. Much too difficult. I mean, it's not like I'm some math problem, or a jar that needs opening. Seduction isn't your thing, I guess." If nothing else seemed to bother him, that last bit did. This could be useful..

"I mean, Derek, it's not your fault! You can't help it if the only use you would find for a candlestick is something to chase after, and the fact you thought décolletage was the French word for a _collage_."

"Legitimate mix-up, and I promise that next time I will make sure my vernacular is up to par. But, as for seduction, I think you will find that a werewolf, even a mutt, can be…" His eyes scanned over my body; I could feel the heat rush as his eyes wandered over my calves, up my thighs- without too much lingering on my ass, always the gentleman- across my hips, burning over my chest, until finally reaching my eyes.

"Full of potential." I raised my right eyebrow at that, slowly backing away from his position on the kitchen floor. He raised up into a crouch.

"Really? Well, you know I'm all up for romantic flicks, but I need a little action-adventure, too. Something exciting, something a little…" I looked at the gleam in his eyes; a predator watching his prey slink away in a cotton tee. "Primal."

Just as my voice fell to a whisper, I turned and bolted to the bedroom. Derek leapt from his position, catching the back of my shirt and flinging my to the ground. His hands cradled my head and back as we fell onto the hardwood floor. My hands went to the back of his head; fingers grabbing at his hair, forcing his head back an inch from my face as he went in to kiss me.

"Not… so…. fast." I whispered, as I kicked at him, trying to flip him onto the bottom. He wouldn't budge. Finally, Derek let out a growl through his perfect lips, and crushed himself onto me. No, not that part. His lips; I should have specified. Unfortunately, although shirtless, there was a pesky matter of me wearing underwear and Derek wearing sweatpants.

That matter was soon remedied as he wrenched my underwear off of me, just as I started to push his pants down with my hands and legs.

"So wet," he murmured, as his fingers found me," good thing this is just the intro, cause I'm not gonna last long."

"What…about….seduction?" I asked between kisses; my breath getting faster and more ragged as his fingers moved inside of me.

"Like I said, this is just round one." I could feel his reply against my skin, as he moved to kiss my neck. I liked the sound of that.

"Derek," I moaned, as he found some perfect spot inside me, as if he always knew it was there. "Derek, Derek." He moaned something against my skin, but I couldn't hear him. Couldn't hear anything. All I could do was feel. Feel his skin against mine, feel his thimb move against my clit as his fingers mimicked his most intimate part. Feel his erection pressing against us both.

Finally, I pushed myself off of the floor and closer to his hand as I came for him.

"Chloe," he murmured into my hair. I could barely breath. I let my eyes slowly drift down.

The next thing remember, Derek was laying me down on the couch. He started to walk away, unfulfilled, when I reached out to grab his hand. He turned around.

"Yes, love?"

"Forgetting something?" He looked confused, so I pointedly stared at his hard on.

"Oh. Well, I promised you a seduction…"

"I give as good as I get." I patted the opposite end of the couch. " Sit down. And that's an order. Save the seduction for later."

He did as I asked, a hesitant- yet hopeful- look in his eyes. Although we hadn't had intercourse until last night, this was a game we had played before. The best part about Derek was that I could always tell what he wanted, and he loved to feel me around him.

As he lay back, I climbed closer, getting a good angle. My fingers touched the tip of him, tentatively. He was so hard, I knew I should make this quick. His breathing came faster and faster, as I let both my hands encircle his penis. Twisting faster and faster, I lowered my mouth to him. I let my hands explore where his member met the rest, and let my mouth have it's fun with him. I listened to him moan, as my teeth grazed the skin; gently, so gently. Too little, and it wouldn't get him off right, too much and it would hurt. As I worked him, his hand twisted in my hair, and he shoved himself farther down my throat. Normally, I couldn't go this deep; there was just too much of him. Today, though, it was just right.

I let my spit lubricate everything just right, and sucked harder and harder, faster, until finally he let go. I struggled to take it all in, but he was so deep inside me there wasn't much choice. When I was done, I licked my way up to his chest, where he pulled my up by the hair to his waiting mouth.

"I love you, Chloe."

"Good." He laughed, and I lay on top of him. This day was getting off to a great start, pardon the pun.


End file.
